


В три раза больше

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), MirrorAlice_01



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tao (x3), Фандомная битва 2020, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorAlice_01/pseuds/MirrorAlice_01
Summary: Один Тао - это хорошо, но далеко не всегда. А если его внезапно станет три, то планете однозначно понадобится ремонт.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	В три раза больше

Тао открыл глаза и, проморгавшись, узрел над собой потолок своей комнаты. Судя по углу обзора, находился он в данный момент на кровати. Удобно, очень мягко, вон, даже подушку и плед какая-то добрая душа подсунула, но в памяти настораживающим провалом значилось то, как, собственно, хакер попал на эту самую кровать.

\- О, номер Три, ты очнулся! - жизнерадостно оповестил мир о пришедшем в себя Тао чей-то смутно знакомый голос. Окончательно прийти в себя модифицированному помогло то, что интонации и высота голоса были подозрительно похожи на его собственные.

Резко выпрямившись и чуть не зарядив локтем в живот кому-то, Тао уставился на... себя. Без сомнения, ему сейчас улыбался он сам, облачённый в запасную одежду, которая до этого хранилась в комнате хакера. Чуть позади мельтешила ещё одна версия Тао, которая хрустела печеньем и с интересом глядела на очнувшегося.

Как оказалось, конечность хакера чуть было не попала в бледноватого Такео, который непонятно зачем наклонялся в тот самый момент, когда Тао решил внезапно перейти в сидячее положение. Сейчас же он благоразумно отошёл на полшага, отчего-то сторонясь дуэта клонов. Больше в спальне не было никого.

\- Почему я номер Три? - это было первым, что выдал хакер после секундного осознания. Такео прикрыл глаза рукой, пробормотав что-то вроде "почему я не удивлён...".

Сами же копии просияли и победно хлопнули в ладоши. Одновременно. Снайпер отдалился ещё на пару шагов и обессиленно рухнул на стул. На лице стрелка была написана усталая обречённость.

\- Проверку прошёл! Поздравляем, Альфа, ты принят в содружество! Правда, название мы пока решили не придумывать, дожидаясь твоего пробуждения, чтобы всё было по-честному, - протараторил жующий печенье клон.

\- Что за проверка? - заинтересовался Тао, заинтригованно вскинув брови. - Стойте, я, кажется, понял. Ни одна достоверная версия меня не согласится на низкий номер?

\- Сечёшь! - одобрительно кивнул стоящий ближе к Тао клон. - Так что ты у нас будешь Альфа, я - Айн, а тот, что позади меня - Первый.

Альфа-Тао свесил ноги с кровати и сел нормально, качнув голыми ступнями, не прикрытыми пледом. Подушку у него тут же отнял севший рядом Айн-Тао, обняв её как плюшевого мишку, а по правую сторону от Айна плюхнулся Первый.

\- Друг мой Такео, - от обращения Альфы снайпер слегка дёрнулся и перевёл свой взгляд на говорившего. - Скажи мне, а как давно меня трое?

\- Примерно пять часов, - негромко ответил модифицированный. Альфа негромко присвистнул. 

\- Предвосхищая твой следующий вопрос, собрат, скажу, что, возможно, это шеф что-то намудрил. И да, мы не знаем, где он сам, наверное, в лаборатории, но на наш стук никто не отвечает, - Айн задумчиво почесал нос, а Первый развёл руками, показывая всё своё недоумение и этим самым жестом чуть не заехав соседу в подбородок.

\- Меня оставили за главного, чтобы приглядывать за вами... тьфу, то есть тобой... - Такео, сдавшись, чертыхнулся и не стал вновь исправляться. - Во избежание... всякого.

\- А почему я так долго в отключке был? - озадаченно нахмурился Альфа-Тао. - По правде сказать, я не помню, что было до того, как я проснулся.

\- С этим вопросом тоже к шефу, эхехе... Мы сами знаем не больше твоего.

\- Я притащил тебя с дежурства, - размеренно отозвался Такео. - Тебе поплохело, мы с М-21 сорвали Франкенштейна с директорского кресла. Занесли в лабораторию тебя одного, а из неё уже ты перекочевал сюда в тройном экземпляре. Как и почему - неизвестно.

\- Думаю, не так важно, как мы оказались в подобной ситуации, - Первый решительно стукнул кулаком по ладони. - Гораздо важнее то, что мы можем из неё извлечь! В три раза больше мозгового штурма! Как мы можем упустить такой замечательный шанс, товарищи?

Ответом Первому стал тихое "может, не стоит?.. Такео. Впрочем, стрелок был величественно проигнорирован всеми тремя версиями Тао, которые уже подобрались к аппаратуре на столе.

\- Что тут у нас... - трио хакеров сгорбилось над компьютером, время от времени похихикивая и с адской скоростью стуча по клавишам сразу шестью руками подобно мутировавшему пауку. Время от времени щёлкания прерывались восторженными восклицаниями и бурными обсуждениями. Перед глазами с лёгкостью представали падающие одна за другой стены самых неприступных корпораций, киберохрана которых до сегодняшнего момента считалась самой лучшей.

Такео сгорбился на стуле и принялся неистово молиться, чтобы Франкенштейн покинул лабораторию как можно быстрее. В противном случае мир был совершенно точно обречён. Одного Тао порой было слишком много, а уж сразу три... На фоне этого даже перспектива мирового господства Союза казалась не такой жуткой.

...Где-то в глубине сознания Франкенштейна, сидящего в лаборатории над пробами крови, Тёмное Копьё ощутило истерику своего осколка, помещенного в хакера. Даже для темнейшего оружия всех времён словесная атака болтливого модифицированного, помноженная на три, была слишком суровым испытанием. Мужчина же, уловивший панику душ, лишь открыто ухмыльнулся. Кажется, панацея от настойчивости Копья была найдена.


End file.
